Who's Broken Now?
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: She breaks hearts for fun but in the end is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay. SERIOUS HIATUS
1. Trailer

Who's Broken Now- A Chadpay Story

**Summary**: She breaks hearts for fun but in the end is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay

**Summary Extended**: Sharpay Evans has always been the girl to get what she wants. She was also the kind of girl that would do anything to have a good time and could never say no to a challenge, so when her best friend of ten years dares her to go out with the entire basketball team, make them fall in love with her, and break their hearts, she couldn't say no. There was only one problem with that, Chad Danforth. Chad has a girlfriend and isn't about to give up what he has going on for some meaningless trial with Sharpay. After already working on every guy in the team but Chad, Sharpay knows she has to work. She tries everything to get his attention and along the way starts learning there's more behind that tough basketball guy exterior than Chad leads on. When he finally gives her a chance, will she just break his heart? Or is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay

**One girl rules the school**

_(Shows Sharpay walking down the hall)_

**That girl can do anything she wants and get away with it**

_(Shows Gabriella looking at Troy and Sharpay kissing)_

_"That's my boyfriend!" Gabriella says shocked, Sharpay looks from Troy to Gabriella and nods_

_"Your point?" Sharpay asked_

**She can do anything so when she gets a new challenge,**

_(Shows Sharpay talking with a girl with black hair)_

_"Wouldn't it be fun to have the most wanted guys in school in love with you?" the girl, Kaylee, asked_

_"I don't know" Sharpay said_

_"I bet you you'd love that, having your Troy Toy all to yourself" Kaylee said_

_"I'm listening" Sharpay said turning to her friend_

_"I dare you to make the basketball team fall in love with you, and then break their hearts" Kaylee said_

**She takes it**

_(Shows Sharpay waltzing into the gym)_

_"What are _you_ doing here?" asked the head cheerleader, Lucy_

_"I'm taking your spot. Lord knows this school needs a little more pep" Sharpay said_

_"It needs more pep not more sluts" Lucy said, making Sharpay smirk. She takes off her heels and sets her bag on the ground before doing a difficult routine full of flips and turns. She ends right near the guys on the team who were watching as she flipped around in her short shorts_

_"Okay, you're in" Lucy said_

**She never thought about what would happen**

_(Shows flashes of Sharpay on dates with different guys)_

**If she was the one to fall in love**

_(Shows Sharpay in her uniform looking at a guy with hopeful eyes)_

_"So, Shar, what's the count?" Kaylee asked snapping her friend out of her daze_

_"Um, the entire team minus one" Sharpay said_

_"You definitely know what you're doing. So, get that last guy break his heart and everything will be fine" Kaylee said_

_**(Scene changes to Sharpay and Ryan)**_

_"I don't understand why you can't just finish this, Shar? You've never had a problem breaking it off with a guy before or better yet getting a guy before" Ryan said_

_"Ry, you don't get it, I think... I might love him" Sharpay said_

**In the end, is it her who will be broken?**

_(Shows Sharpay sitting in a park crying)_

**Starring Ashley Tisdale**

_(Shows Sharpay cheering on the team at a game with Troy smiling at her)_

_(Shows Sharpay dancing with Chad under the stars)_

_(Shows Sharpay running from the auditorium)_

**Zac Efron**

_(Shows Troy looking hopefully at Sharpay)_

_"I think I love her man" Troy said_

_"She doesn't love you though" Chad said_

_"Just because your girlfriend is a pain don't mean you can kill my fantasies" Troy said_

**Corbin Bleu**

_(Shows Chad and Sharpay sitting down on the bleachers)_

_"So, how'd you like the game?" Chad asked_

_"It was okay" Sharpay said, "what'd you think of the cheer?"_

_"Fine" he said simply, an awkward silence rolled in before Sharpay pulled him to her, kissing him with everything she had_

**And Introducing Brenda Song as Kaylee Collins**

_"Girl, there is no denying it, you love him" Kaylee said_

_"No, I can't, I can not love him" Sharpay said_

_"And why not?" Kaylee asked_

_"He's a selfish arrogant jerk" Sharpay said_

_"And you're a selfish, condescending witch, you two go perfect together" Kaylee said_

**Ptown Studios presents**

**Who's Broken Now?**

**Coming to a computer near you**

**Author's note:** There was the trailer, yea!!!


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: **_**I sat around today and rewrote what I wrote before, I also wrote a prologue, here it is  
**_

_**-**_

**Who's Broken Now   
**

**Prologue: **

The teacher yelled and practically every student in Miss Blaha's third grade class rushed to get outside for recess. Everyone was dying to get outside after spending hours inside working on whatever the heck their teacher told them. While the rest darted out, two students in particular sat around whispering between each other. Those two were Sharpay Evans and Kaylee Collins.

"Kaylee, I say that we play a game, I ask you truth or dare and you pick one" Sharpay said

"Fine, truth" Kaylee said

"Okay, who's your best friend ever?" Sharpay asked

"You, silly. Truth or dare?" Kaylee asked

"Truth" Sharpay said

"Other than me and Ryan, who is your best friend?" Kaylee asked

"Hm, well, it's definitely not Troy, he's such a loser" Sharpay said

"I thought you liked Troy" Kaylee said

"He's annoying. I think I like his friend Zeke better" Sharpay said

"He's so weird though, Jason is a much better guy" Kaylee said

"I think the best guy ever is my new friend" Ryan said appearing out of nowhere

"Who? And if it's another one of those girls from the middle school I swear I'm going to be talking to mom" Sharpay said

"No, we were playing kickball and I kicked it hard and it hit this kid, his name was Chad, he's a great person, weird hair though" Ryan said

"I resent that" said a boy walking up with big curly hair. Sharpay and Kaylee both looked up at the guy and Sharpay could have sworn her pulse slowed down. He had big brown eyes, a sweet smile, he obviously played sports because he didn't look nearly as fragile as most kids their grade and when he looked at her, wow.

"Kaylee, am I breathing?" Sharpay whispered to her best friend

"Barely" Kaylee said back laughing

"I'm Chad" Chad said sticking out his hand

"I'm Sharpay" Sharpay said

"Is that your real name?" Chad asked

"What if it is? Got a problem with that?" Sharpay asked feeling defensive

"No, it's cute, which fits perfectly since you are too" Chad said and right then, that very moment was when it happened when Sharpay first started falling in love with Chad Danforth.

**Author's Note:** This was done October 3rd, 2007, as well as the next chapter as I hated the way I wrote it before and had to go back and change it, blame my teachers, they're making me criticize my work

Also, to those who may question what realism this is having these third grade girls talking about guys, i based their younger forms off the younger forms of two of my friends, blame them, as you can see nothing is ever my fault

* * *


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **_**I sat around today and rewrote what I wrote before, the previous chapters one and two are in this one chapter, it's pretty good in my opinion but you guys are the judges. The next chapter (which I shall be adding this week when I finish editing) will actually be something new. If you have read the previous chapters, there isn't much difference... okay, a bit more descriptive, a bit better grammar and stuff but still the same basic thing so yeah. Also, to leave a review, if you already have to the chapter, you'd have to like sign out and do an unsigned review, sorry  
**_

_**-**_

**Chapter One: **

Many years passed since Miss Blaha's third grade class and beyond the change in her name, there was a big change in those kids. The East High doors flew open and a bright light shone through. Out of the light walked out the most perfect female on the face of the earth. All eyes in the hall tore away from their previous spots and looked towards the open doors as _she_ walked down the hall. _She_ ruled the school with an iron first and controlled more things than the principal. If she told someone to jump, the only thing they'd say was how high. She walked through with her best friend, Kaylee Collins, on her right and her twin brother, Ryan Evans, on her left. Her books in the arms of some dork, who practically threw himself in front of her car to carry them. She was the master. She was gorgeous. She was…

"A complete and utter bitch" Chad Danforth said opening his locker and shoving his books inside.

"But Sharpay's a sexy bitch and that's what counts" Troy Bolton said to his best friend

"She's heartless and selfish and condescending and-" Chad's rant was cut off right from the beginning when Sharpay showed up talking to him.

"Condescending, big word for such a small boy" Sharpay said gazing down momentarily

"You know he does look a little small" Kaylee whispered to Sharpay but not lightly enough for the rest not to hear her

"Kaylee, do you even think for yourself anymore or does Sharpay do it for you?" Chad asked Kaylee who scoffed in response

"I'd watch it if I were ou, Danforth" Sharpay said

"If you were me, I'd be ugly, Evans" Chad said

"Did you just call _me_ ugly? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Sharpay asked

"The better question is have you, or have all yours cracked already?" Chad asked

"Kiss my ass" Sharpay said

"Don't tempt him, he might actually do it" Kaylee said causing a few laughs from the crowd of people gathering to watch the usual showdown

"Suck my dick" Chad said

"I'm sure you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Sharpay asked and some lone guy in the crowd of onlookers yelled they would

"You are so stuck-up" Chad said

"And that's what you love about me, isn't it?" she asked

"Your confidence is pathetic" he said

"Your grades are pathetic" she said

"That line is so old" he said

"Who cares?" she asked turning and starting to walk away

"Hey, where you going, this isn't over" he called out

"I know, it isn't over until the fat lady sings, right?" she said

"Hey, no need to bring your mother into this" he said stepping closer to her

"Go to hell" she spat

"I would but I'm not ready to meet your mother" he said

"You dick" she said

"Whore" he said

"Bastard"

"Bi-"

_"Riiiiing!!!"_ The crowd sighed as another argument was cut off by the bell. The halls started clearing out and the group started walking towards homeroom. They went with Troy and Chad in one group and Sharpay, Kaylee and Ryan in another. Troy and Chad were talking in hushed tones, no doubt about Sharpay.

"And you can stop staring at my ass, Danforth" Sharpay said once she was sure his eyes were burning into her backside

"Well, if you didn't have such a fat one maybe I wouldn't" Chad said back

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult" Sharpay said to Kaylee

"You take it however you want, Princess" Chad said pushing past her to get to his seat. Sharpay sat in her own seat with Kaylee next to her and Ryan behind Kaylee.

"He so wants you, girl" Kaylee said

"Really-I mean, like I care, he's such an inconsiderate ass" Sharpay said

"But he's so fricken hot" Kaylee said fanning herself for effect

"You're delusional" Sharpay said turning around in her seat

"And you're in denial. We all know you're like totally in love with him" Kaylee said

"Yeah, right, like I'd ever even consider Chad Alan Danforth" Sharpay said making Kaylee roll her eyes at her friend. This happened nearly everyday, Sharpay and Chad would fight and then Kaylee would insist that he liked her and Sharpay would insist the opposite until either a teacher cut them off or they got bored. Kaylee knew Sharpay would never admit willingly that she liked Chad as it went against every rule, law, and principal set out by both her parents and herself, but Kaylee also knew that, no matter what others and her brain said, Sharpay was totally and completely in love with him.

As Sharpay turned to focus on another one of Mrs. Darbus' lectures, Kaylee leaned back in her chair to face Ryan. With one glance at Kaylee's conniving smirk, Ryan knew she was planning another get Chad and Sharpay together plan. This would be the fifth one that month.

"Kaylee-" Ryan began

"We're got to get them together by any means" Kaylee said

"And what are you going to do this time?" Ryan asked

"I was thinking basketball season is going to start up and with that comes the yearly challenge" Kaylee said

"Kaylee, I know what you're thinking but you can't do it" Ryan said

"Oh, can't I?" Kaylee asked, "Today during second homeroom, my brilliant plan goes into action"

"But it's a terrible plan" Ryan said

"You don't even know it" Kaylee said and before Ryan could say anything more the bell rang and homeroom was over. They left the room with the only thought in their minds on the yearly challenge.

The yearly challenge was a tradition of sorts created by Kaylee and Sharpay when they met in kindergarten, of course then the things were like taking cookies and what not but it was a tradition nonetheless. Every school year, once basketball season started, Kaylee would either make a list or pick some very extreme and outrageous thing for Sharpay to do before the year was out. As sophomores, Kaylee knew Sharpay would want something big and expect nothing but the best. Sharpay knew Kaylee had something up her sleeve the second she heard Kaylee and Ryan talking in hushed tones about the challenge during lunch. So, as they sat in their final class, or second homeroom, that afternoon, Sharpay started the conversation Kaylee had been waiting for all day.

"Alright, girlie, we need a new thing for this year, we're sophomores now, we're not thirteen anymore, something strong and interesting" Sharpay said

"How about getting the student teachers kicked out?" Kaylee asked picking something soft to get Sharpay angry

"Kayls, you're holding out on me, we need something hot" Sharpay said

"Speaking of hot" Kaylee said looking towards the door. Sharpay turned in her seat just as some of the basketball jocks walked through the door engaged in the usual conversations about girls, sex and basketball.

"What's the new idea, Kayls?" Sharpay asked trying to get her friends focus again

"Give me a sec, but before that, what's new about the Bolton files?" Kaylee asked

"Our summer fling is so last summer, I cut him loose" Sharpay said

"In other words, you caught him flirting with another girl and decided it was time to get rid of him again" Kaylee said

"Actually, it was more he caught me flirting with another guy and got too jealous" Sharpay said

"How jealous?" Kaylee asked

"Guys' in the hospital" Sharpay said

"Who was the guy?" Kaylee asked

"Gerald Marino" Sharpay said

"I don't blame you, he's fine" Kaylee said but then she noticed Sharpay's gaze was lost again as Sharpay was focused once more on the crowd or more importantly the bushy haired teen in the middle. "Checking out Chad again?" Kaylee asked although she knew the answer

"No, I was looking at Bolton, he looks hot today, brb" Sharpay said standing and walking over to where the guys were. She tapped on Troy's shoulder and the second he turned around she caught his lips with her own. Not long after, Gabriella Montez walked into homeroom only to find her boyfriend engaged in a kiss with his ex-girlfriend.

"That's my boyfriend!" Gabriella said shocked, Sharpay pulled back from the kiss and looked from Troy to Gabriella with a nod

"Your point?" Sharpay asked

"My point is that's my boyfriend" Gabriella said

"Yeah, about that-" started Troy

"Hey, you two, have fun, Kaylee needs me" Sharpay said jumping up and going back to Kaylee who seemed to be trying to figure out whether she should laugh at or be disappointed in her best friend.

"Only you could pull that off, Pay" Kaylee said with a smile

"Naturally, I love to play with my Troytoy, and his heart, it's just fun to play with guys like that since they're so gullible" Sharpay said

"You just gave me the best idea" Kaylee said

"What is it?" Sharpay asked

"Wouldn't it be fun to have the most wanted guys in school in love with you?" Kaylee asked

"I don't know" Sharpay said making Kaylee angry, Sharpay was supposed to agree right away, well, she'd have to convince Sharpay then

"I bet you'd love that, having your Troytoy all to yourself" Kaylee said

"I'm listening" Sharpay said

"For your challenge, I dare you to make the entire basketball team fall in love with you and then break their hearts" Kaylee said

"But that's mean, and heartless, and selfish, and just plain wrong… I'm in" Sharpay said

"Sweet, so, just give me time to make the list of guys and you can start when I'm ready" Kaylee said

"Fine" Sharpay said as the final bell of the school day rang. The two girls went their separate ways both thinking the same thing.

"Sucker" the two whispered lightly into the air.

**Author's Note:** This was done October 3rd, 2007, as well as the previous chapter as I hated the way I wrote it before and had to go back and change it, blame my teachers, they're making me criticize my work

So, there was my rewrite, probably not worth the time and effort but whatever, I'm now going to bed as it's late and I have school in the morning, see ya

* * *


	4. Chapter Two

**Who's Broken Now?**

**Summary:** She breaks hearts for fun but in the end, is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay

**Author's Note:** Here is the second chapter, I haven't truly edited it that well since I just finished rewriting it like five minutes ago, so, excuse mistakes, okay? This chapter does include cursing as will like every chapter so if you are offended by such language I am sorry, it's kind of unavoidable sometimes when I start writing, especially if it's Chadpay. So, without further ado, the new chapter to Who's Broken Now?

**Chapter Two: The Project**

Two days, fourteen hours, and twenty-five minutes was how long it took for Kaylee to finish the list. Sharpay counted. On Wednesday, Kaylee strolled through the doors to homeroom with a packet for both Ryan and Sharpay. She dropped the packets atop their desks and just looked at them waiting for the twins to say something.

Sharpay reached out and flipped through it seeing a complete profile on each player on the team from allergies to turn-ons, it was madness. Ryan took his copy of the list and saw that the only thing that was different from his sister's was that his copy also included a few more facts on the guys, like which guys were gay and not.

"Kayls, you've outdone yourself with this one, this should be easy" Sharpay said flipping through the book looking content

"She thinks it's easy? Kayls, what-" Ryan began

"Five, four, three, two, one" Kaylee said counting down as just as she said one Sharpay jumped up in her seat slamming down the book hard on her desk

"There are two problems right now, one Danforth is in this book and two Danforth is in this book" Sharpay said

"Well, he is on the team" Kaylee said

"But he's… Chad" Sharpay said

"And he's on the team, the deal was to get every guy on the team in love with you and to break their hearts" Kaylee said

"But I don't want to break Chad's heart" Sharpay said

"Don't you mean you don't want him to love you?" Ryan asked

"That's what I said" Sharpay said

"No, you said you didn't want to-"

"Kaylee, why does it have to be every guy on the team?" Sharpay asked

"Because that was the challenge and you never back down from a challenge" Kaylee said

"I know one challenge she can't handle" Ryan said

"What?" Kaylee asked

"Riding-" Ryan's sentence, which was no doubt perverted and wrong, was cut off by Mrs. Darbus

"Class, we will be working on projects, you must pick a musical and reenact one of its scenes, I do know this project has been done every semester of every year these days but for once I want you to be focused and no doing anything wrong" Darbus warned

"Um, Mrs. Darbus, this isn't going to be like the last time you did this project, right? Because every time this stupid project comes around all that happens is that another golden couple is born by the end after a ton of dramatic and personal events, and if we do that, it'll totally take away from the general point of this story and turn it into one like every other stupid story out there" Kaylee said

"What story?" Darbus asked

"The story we're in, hello, don't you pay attention to the words written for you to say?" Kaylee asked

"Um… right, fine, fine, I'll change the project, hm, students you will now be placed with a partner and have to interview people you know about the disadvantages and advantages of having families and being an adult" Darbus said

"What will that prove?" Ryan asked

"Shut up, Ryan, that can help move along the plot of the story" Kaylee said

"What story?" Ryan asked

"The fucking story we're in, does anyone pay attention to what is going on around them?" Kaylee asked dramatically throwing her hands in the air

"I do" one guy in the back row said raising his hand, Kaylee turned and looked at him

"Ew, you're a nerd, nobody cares what you notice" Kaylee said turning back to Darbus who by then had started listing off the pairs.

"I did this alphabetically so let's see, Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton, Dave collier and Kaylee Collins, Martha Cox and Jason Cross, Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans-" Darbus' list was cut off by a huge uproar of discontent. It was obvious the class did not like the pairings so far, or more or less, didn't like the idea of Chad and Sharpay partnered up.

"Mrs. Darbus, I can not work with Danforth" Sharpay said

"You will or you will fail" Mrs. Darbus said

"But this is just disgusting, can't I just serve detention? Watch your car? Wax your back? Anything but be with Sharpay" Chad said

"I agree, I'd rather do a kissing scene with Ryan" Sharpay said, then it dawned on her what just happened, "I'd rather do a kissing scene with Ryan" she said in all seriousness

"_I'd_ rather do a kissing scene with Ryan" Chad said and you could clearly see Ryan sneaking out the classroom at that moment

"Well, unless Ryan is up for that, meet your new partner" Darbus said, Sharpay whipped out her cell phone and was about to call Ryan when Chad closed it

"Don't. I really don't even want to try that… or see that" Chad said

"Whatever" Sharpay said putting her cell phone back in her purse

"Now that this issue is settled, back to my list, Ryan Evans and Fred Fredburger" Darbus droned on mentioning the partners and more details about the project but neither Chad nor Sharpay paid attention, they were just thinking about their project and what it would be like to work together. Before they could get too far in their nightmares - or fantasies depending on the person and moment - the bell rang (doesn't it always) and cut them out of their reveries.

"Just remember those few rules and I'm sure you'll ace this project" Darbus said dismissing the class

"Rules? What rules?" Sharpay asked scooping her books into her hands

"Weren't you listening, Pay?" Kaylee asked and in response Sharpay shook her head, "I would tell you but first we've got to get to lunch, if another freshmen group steals our table, I'll scream"

"Kayls, do you think I'll be able to finish this list soon?" Sharpay asked

"You just got it at the beginning of class, shouldn't you be thinking about other things?" Kaylee asked

"Well, I know Troy will be the easiest, actually, Zeke will be the easiest, he practically faints every time I talk to him" Sharpay said taking her lunch from her locker

"But shouldn't you start with the challenges first?" Kaylee asked

"No way, this is like dinner, get the good stuff done first then eat the bad things" Sharpay said as the cafeteria doors opened for the two

"So does that mean you're going to work on Chad last?" Kaylee asked

"Why would I pick Danforth last?" Sharpay asked

"Because, you say challenges for the end"

"Getting Danforth would so not be a challenge"

"I think it would, he barely notices you half the time"

"That's only because he's totally gay" Sharpay said, this brought a nice sound out of Kaylee who nearly choked on her own spit

"A guy doesn't fall all over you and suddenly he's gay?" Kaylee asked

"Yup! Even Ryan can't keep his eyes off me sometimes, there just has to be something wrong with Danforth, and homosexuality is the only logical answer" Sharpay said sitting down at the table and biting into her sandwich

"Ooh, here that man, homosexuality is the only logical answer, it seems they've figured you out" Troy said jokingly

"Right," Chad said rolling his eyes, "Just can't stop thinking 'bout me, eh, Evans?" he asked sitting down at her table with a cocky grin on his face

"Of course," Sharpay said, "I spend all my time thinking of you" she said sarcastically

"I know, it's these devastating good looks, they're both a gift and a curse" Chad said

"The only curse around here is that you won't leave me alone" Sharpay said

"Leave you alone? Why I'm not even here for you, I'm just here to enjoy the view" Chad said

"Of me?" Sharpay asked, her eyebrow raised

"No, of the clouds, this table has the perfect view. What kind of sick and twisted person would enjoy watching you?" Chad asked

"Dude, I just found the video from last summer of Sharpay swimming at her pool" Zeke said happily running over to Troy

"Apparently, your friends" Sharpay said smirking

"Is it the one?" Troy asked Zeke

"I do believe it is" Zeke said back

"What are you idiots talking about?" Chad asked standing up and turning his attention away from the girls

"Well, rumor has it there was a video of Sharpay swimming last summer-" Troy began

"But this video is special because-" Zeke started

"She was swimming naked!" the two said together

"You guys need help" Chad said after a long pause

"The only one that needs help is you, how can you not want to find a video of the hottest girl in school skinny dipping?" Troy asked

"Because I have a respect for women" Chad said

"I respect women" Troy said

"Is it a respect for women or a love and obsession with their bodies?" Chad asked

"More the last one but, dude, I'm a teenage guy, who has needs, and those needs require me watching that video and you are coming with us" Troy said

"I'd actually rather sit here and bother Sharpay" Chad said

"Where? Sharpay's not here" Troy said, Chad turned around quickly looking all over the cafeteria and sure enough Sharpay wasn't there anymore

"Where'd she go?" Chad asked

"Who cares?" Troy asked

"I bet you he does" Zeke said

"Why would I care about Sharpay?" Chad asked

"Because you fancy her, man" Zeke said

"Fancy?" Troy and Chad said together

"Sorry, I've been talking with my stepsister a lot more lately and she's starting to get to me, I mean, you like her, man" Zeke said

"I do not like Sharpay Evans," Chad said, the two guys just looked at him longer, "What do you two want from me? Do you want me to say I like her or something? Do you want me to run up to her and say, hey Sharpay, I know I hate you and you hate me but truth is I think you're hot? Yeah, this isn't some Disney Channel TV series or cheesy musical, this is real life" he said

"And she's real hot. Come on, Chad, wouldn't you just kill to be the one to butter that muffin?" Troy asked

"Butter that muffin? I think you've watched _Mean Girls_ just a little too many times, buddy" Chad said

"You can never see _Mean Girls_ too many times, and especially that part. Dude is all, is your muffin buttered and would you like us to appoint someone to butter your muffin, I was dying" Troy said

"See, these are the times when I go back to wondering why I hang out with you" Chad said

"Because I'm an amazing person" Troy said

"That's not what he means, he probably means it's another one of those gay times" Zeke said

"Oh… believe me, C, if I was gay, I would have made a move on you already" Troy said as if that would make the moment better

"That is not comforting" Chad said

"I bet Sharpay would be comforting, if you know what I mean" Zeke said

"Dude, the squirrel on the window seal knows what you mean" Chad said

"Bet you it doesn't, it probably only thinks about nuts" Zeke said getting a nice laugh out of Troy

"What is so funny?" Chad asked really annoyed by his friends

"Zeke… said… nuts" Troy said still laughing his butt off, Chad and Zeke just shook their heads and left the cafeteria. The rest of lunch flew by and soon enough it was time for English, Chad's least favorite class, excluding drama. He hated the class because he never could understand what the teacher said, but that could also have to do with the fact that Sharpay sat right in front of him and she knew everything.

"Alright, class, today we are starting to read something that involves true heartbreaking dilemma which bends the law and rids the body of all pure thoughts and feeling" Mr. Turner said

"Huh?" Chad said

"He means we're reading Shakespeare" Sharpay said to Chad as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"As always, Ms. Evans is correct," Paul said making Sharpay blush lightly, "Before I hear any groans I want you to know this one will be interesting to you guys" he said

"How so?" Joshua Wolfe, a guy on the varsity basketball team, called out

"Well, it involves pure unedited adultery and tons of deceit" Paul said

"How about you say that in teen?" Josh asked

"He means it involves gossip, lies and sex" Sharpay said

"Oh… sweet" Josh said high fiving one of the guys near him

"We will be reading this play for the next few weeks so keep your copy handy" Paul said handing out copies of the play to the students, "Now you're free to do whatever for the rest of the class as long as you stay in the school building and it's productive" he said, Sharpay turned towards Chad and he pulled the borrowed video camera from his backpack.

"I'll record, you star" Chad said

"Why me?" Sharpay asked

"Because you look great in the camera, I mean, because you… um… yeah, I got nothing, just you star okay" Chad said turning back to the camera in his hands, luckily for both of them he didn't notice Sharpay's cheeks growing fairly deeper. Once he had the camera running, the two teens left the room and started recording.

"Hello everyone this is Sharpay Evans for EHN, East High News. Today, we, meaning my camera man and myself, are on a mission to find out exactly how far we as humans have come in the years in the ways of marriage, families, and all around life. First-"

"Cut, cut, cut" Chad said stopping the recording, "What are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing? What are you doing? You cut me off" Sharpay said

"This isn't a news broadcast, this is some crummy project for Darbus' class, you sound like a reporter" Chad said

"I just thought since we were interviewing people, it'd be cool if we acted like it was a news show" Sharpay said

"…Where did you find a microphone?" Chad asked eyeing the device in her hands

"I always keep one in my purse" Sharpay said

"Why?" Chad asked

"Because I do, now are we going to get this thing going or what?" Sharpay asked, Chad sighed and turned the camera back on

"Action" he said

"Hello everyone this is Sharpay Evans for EHN, East High News." Sharpay began, as she went on with her introduction she tried hard not to notice that her camera man and partner was obviously getting bored and even more so rolling his eyes at almost everything she said.

"Okay, cut," Chad said after probably twenty minutes of interviews and introductions, "I've got basketball practice" Chad said handing her the camera

"That's great, we can interview the others" Sharpay said

"No, you can interview the others," Chad said, "Basketball practice is a very significant and important thing. It's a sacred ritual of sorts between basketball players and cheerleaders, and luckily, you are neither, so, buh-bye" he said turning and walking away leaving her open mouthed and wide eyed

"Team and cheerleaders, eh?" she said watching him walk down the hall, "Well, I guess I just have to become a cheerleader then"

**End Author's Note:** Well, there it was, I feel better now that I'm done, how do you guys feel? Right now, my plot is still in it's early stages so I can't guarantee any real Chadpay action for a while, sorry. I'm working on making sure my chapters aren't too short, so, how was the length of this one? Would you like them shorter? Longer? Like this? None at all? Well, hopefully not the last one seeing as then my story would be over after only two chapters, a prologue and a trailer. Go ahead push that purple (and sometimes other colored but mostly always purple) button.

You know you want to…


	5. Chapter Three

**Who's Broken Now?**

**Summary:** She breaks hearts for fun but in the end, is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay

**Author's Note:** Number three coming to you live. This is the forbiddenfictionator, aka, Froggy, aka, Dezilacious, which ever name you want me to go by, whatever. This chapter does include language (but this is T so that shouldn't be a problem) I do mention mature themes and there's also some fake codes but truly, nothing too bad. So, without further ado, the new chapter to Who's Broken Now?

**Review Replies (as in my comments to the reviews I had something to say to, sometimes I just have to say something and other times, I'm cool):**

**Mony19:**

Glad you liked the chappie and Sharpay as a cheerleader, yeah, that is interesting and how exactly do you know it'll be Chadpay in the end? How do you know I won't just kill off Sharpay? Wait, sorry, that's the ending for a different story, never mind….

**Keirah:**

What juicy stuff? What was juicy in my trailer? (goes to look at trailer) do you mean the scenes where they kiss and where she admits she loves him and stuff like that? Because I didn't put anything juicy in my trailer in my opinion I could have if I wanted to added in something juicier but that would take away from the general message of the trailer which was for you to know what is to come, and… I lost my point, what was I saying again? Whatever, on to the new chapter.

**Chapter Three: Practice Makes Gossip**

Chad Danforth and the rest of the team walked out of the Wildcat's locker room engaged in a heated argument about the advantages and disadvantages of mushroom pizza but that stopped once they saw the gym doors open and Sharpay Evans saunter through.

"What is she doing here?" Chad venomously asked his teammates as they walked a bit further onto the court

"She's probably here for me, we all know how she can't stay away from a hottie like me," Troy said cockily, "she's obviously just a little bad with direction"

"Yeah, that's definitely it" Chad said sarcastically watching Sharpay sashay over to where the cheerleaders were, or more importantly where the evil redheaded bitch of bitches sat atop her throne of freshmen, or in other words where Lucille Harold was working with the girls.

"What are you doing here, Evans? It's a closed practice, cheerleaders and basketball players only" Lucy said upon noticing Sharpay's presence, which surprisingly took a while.

"I know" Sharpay said

"Hey Sharpay" Troy called out still convinced she was there for him and had only gotten lost, she turned and smiled for him lightly

"Excuse me a second" Sharpay said to Lucy, but it was kind of pointless as she had already started walking towards the guys.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked the second she got within spitting distance, 'tis a shame he didn't actually spit on her.

"Oh, don't sound so happy to see me, partner" Sharpay said with a teasing smile gracing her face

"Seriously, why are you here?" Chad asked

"So, Zeke, how are you?" Sharpay asked turning to Zeke and ignoring Chad purposely

"A whole lot better now that you're here" Zeke said

"I'm flattered" Sharpay said putting a hand to her heart just as the doors to the gym slammed closed

"Why isn't my team working?" Coach Jack Bolton roared as he stormed into the place. He looked frustrated and that surely wouldn't help his complexion or his growing amount of frown lines, as Sharpay called them.

"Because the school slut walked in" Lucy said glaring at Sharpay

"Well, I will not stand for this! My team is to be focused twenty-four seven and no one, not even Micheal Jordan himself is to," Jack paused his rant as he saw Sharpay whistling innocently to the side, it only took a second for his entire exterior to change, "why hello Sharpay, how are you, dear?" he asked

"Oh, fine, just stopped by for a moment" Sharpay said

"Well, how are you doing in school? Getting good grades, I hope" Jack said

"Always, sir" Sharpay said

"Hate to cut off this little love fest but some of do have work to do" Lucy said grabbing the Coach's attention

"Right, um, Sharpay, do you mind moving to the bleachers or something, I do have to work with the team" Jack said

"Oh, not at all, Jack, but, honestly, I don't see why, it's not like the team could get any better" Sharpay said

"Kiss ass" Chad coughed out

"Well, maybe if there was _one_ change" Sharpay said glaring at Chad from the corner of her eye. Quickly she got a smile and skipped over to where the cheerleaders were once more.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked again, her annoyance evident in her both her expression and voice.

"Oh, I'm taking your spot. Lord knows this school needs a little more pep" Sharpay said

"It needs more pep, not more sluts" Lucy said making Sharpay smirk. The blonde walked over to the bleachers and sat down her purse and heels. Ignoring the comments about her breaking a nail, Sharpay began doing a difficult routine that Lucy had only ever seen in national competitions. Sharpay landed flips and did tricks that made the others girls (and some guys) envious of her skills. When she ended, she was right in front of the guys again. And naturally, they were all watching her, or more watching her flip around in those short shorts she was wearing that day.

"Okay, you're in" Lucy said

"Duh" Sharpay said taking a seat on the bleachers. The guys kept watching her and the girls started gossiping so Jack took this as his cue to blow the whistle and get the guy's moving. Usually there would be another coach to work with the cheerleaders but she had fractured her hip and was gone leaving Lucy in charge, yeah, she was smart.

"Hey, Barbie, we're going to break down the routine for you" Lucy said

"You mean that whack ass routine you've been using for the last three years, uh, yeah, no thanks," Sharpay said bringing about a few snickers, "I ain't doin' something that lame and that stupid"

"You know what's about to be whacked-" Lucy began stepping closer to Sharpay

"Oh, please, like you could do anything to me" Sharpay said standing up as well

"Would you like to see me try?" Lucy asked

"Try being the operative word" Sharpay said

"Opera-what?" Lucy said

"Operative, gosh, no wonder you're failing English" Sharpay said

"Only because I'm being tutored by yo mama" Lucy said

"My mother has been dead for three years" Sharpay said

"Oh… um… let's just go over the routine" Lucy said

"Actually, I like Sharpay's suggestion for a new one" Brittany, a freshman cheerleader, said and a few others nodded

"Since we all just love Sharpay why not let her do everything" Lucy said stomping over to take a seat on the bench away from the team

"And they call me a drama queen, psht" Sharpay said stretching out. Chad, who had watched this exchange silently, walked over behind Lucy and shook his head.

"I can't believe she's your new cheerleader" Chad said

"Cheer-loser is more like it, if she didn't have skills she'd so be gone" Lucy said

"You mean, if guys didn't like looking at her she'd be gone because we both know the only reason you're keeping her is because all the guys in school think she's hot and would watch you guys if she was there" Chad said

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're speaking bullshit" Lucy said

"And you're kind of cute not talking, wanna try being beautiful?" Chad asked

"Hey, you came over by me" Lucy said

"Sorry, force of habit" Chad said waving off his comment

"But seriously, you are kind of cute, Danforth" Lucy said

"And I also kind of have a girlfriend" Chad said

"You've got to be sick of math geek McKessie by now" Lucy said

"First, she's not a math geek, and second, no, I'm not tired of my girlfriend. You should give up, Lucy, you have a better chance with The Rock than you do with me" Chad said

"Does Sharpay have those same chances?" Lucy asked

"Huh?" Chad said

"You heard me, do you like her? You have to, no other reason why you would be so excited to have her on the team" Lucy said

"I'm not excited, this used to be my place away from her and now she gets to bother me here too" Chad said

"So, you mean, having her on the team angers you?" Lucy asked and Chad nodded, "Sweet" she added in

"Chad, is it true?" Brittany asked running up to him

"Is what true?" Chad asked confused

"About your girlfriend, is it true?" Brittany asked sounding way too excited to be talking about Taylor McKessie being captain of the Scholastic club once more but naturally Chad didn't catch that

"Yeah, it is" Chad said nodding

"NFW" Brittany said lightly, "I'll, like, be right back" she said darting off with the keys on her cell phone already clicking a mile a minute. She rushed past Sharpay who turned her attention to Jessica Halle, one of the more… should I say immature brunettes on the team.

"What's her problem?" Sharpay asked

"Probably just found out some new gossip if she's rushing off that fast but don't worry, I'm sure it doesn't involve you" Jessica said

"Right… so, what are your plans for Friday?" Sharpay asked

"Uh, nothing, you?" Jessica asked

"I don't know what I'm doing Friday, I think my day might be free" Sharpay said

"Than allow me to book it," Spencer Wright said smoothly sliding next to Sharpay, "I've got tickets to this kick ass concert on Friday, how about I pick you up at eight and we go together?" he asked

"I'll check my sched and get back to you" she said, he nodded and looked as though he was about to speak when Troy walked over

"Spence, I think my dad wants you" Troy said, Spencer walked away and as soon as he was a ways away, Troy turned back to Sharpay, "So, you, me, a movie, tonight?" he asked

"Does the world girlfriend ring a bell?" Sharpay asked

"Only if the title is yours, babe" Troy said

"No, but seriously, what happened to Montez?" Sharpay asked

"We're done, ended sometime between Drama with Darbus and lunch" Troy said

"Wow, you sure move on fast" Sharpay said

"I'd move on faster if you said yes" Troy said

"Maybe" Sharpay said hoping that answer would get Troy to lay off and he did. She sighed with relief to be alone but that sigh escalated into a groan as Zeke arrived where Troy stood moments before.

"Are you, um, interested in maybe hanging out, some day, soon? Funny thing is I went on this fun show to win fun prizes that are guaranteed to be fun and won these tickets to this other fun show that has funny comedians competing in tasks to win fun prizes and fame and it's supposed to be really fun, and if we could hang it'd be even more fun" Zeke said

"How many times did you just say fun?" Sharpay asked

"He said it nine times" Jessica said

"Right, um, that sounds… fun, Zeke, I'll have to get back to you" Sharpay said

"Well, can you do it soon because the tickets are for tomorrow and I really have to know because I'm carpooling and I need to tell my aunt how many seats to leave open?" Zeke asked

"She'll let you know soon" Jessica said quickly shooing Zeke away

"Gosh, I thought they'd never leave" Sharpay said

"Are guys always like that with you?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, pretty much" Sharpay said

"That is so awesome, it's like every guy wants to date you" Jessica said

"Not every guy" Sharpay said throwing a quick glance over to where Chad was listening to his i-pod and trying to ignore the jabbering Lucy, "is she always like that?"

"You mean annoying and trying to be flirty with Chad?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, that doesn't seem very captainy" Sharpay said

"It isn't. Lucy is only our captain because our normal coach loves her but she's a terrible person and she really is no help to anyone. She usually spends her time barking orders at us or trying to flirt with Chad" Jessica said

"Try being the operative word" Sharpay said

"Opera-what?" Jessica said

"Does anyone here own a dictionary?" Sharpay asked dramatically before walking over to where the captain was. She reached over and took the ipod from Chad and stuffed it in her purse.

"What'd you do that for" Chad said loudly

"Because neither of you are participating in practice, you are sitting around and listening to music and she is so busy trying to flirt with someone who obviously couldn't give a damn if she died to notice that her team is gossiping and giggling when they should be working" Sharpay said

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy asked

"I'm saying that you need to get your little cheerleading ass over there and do some work" Sharpay said

"You can't talk to me like that," Lucy said, "I'm captain"

"Not for long with that attitude," Sharpay said, "according to rule 5, section 12345, clause K of the cheerleader's handbook, any captain who is not standing up to code may be demoted to cheerleader or kicked off the team if the team votes upon it"

"You wouldn't dare" Lucy said

"Just like I wouldn't dare sneak into the principal's office and erase the black marks off my permanent record" Sharpay said

"You never-" Lucy began but she stopped short once she saw in Sharpay's hands a manilla folder displaying a seemingly blank permanent record with Sharpay's name on top. Without even another word, Lucy got off the bleachers and walked down to the cheerleaders. Sharpay then turned her attention to Chad who put his hands up defensively.

"Coach told me I could sit out" Chad said

"Really?" Sharpay said

"Ask him yourself" Chad said

"I will" Sharpay said going to where Jack was watching the team, "did you let Chad sit out?" she asked not even waiting for Jack to say hello

"Um, yes, he does more work than the rest so I thought why not" Jack said

"Oh, well, can I ask you a question, Jack?" she asked as she saw Chad walking up with the camera

"Yes you may" Jack said

"How do you feel about sex?" Sharpay asked, this got a reaction from nearly every person in the gym, Jack began choking, some people giggled, and there was definitely those people that just stared at her like she was insane, Chad was one of them.

"Sharpay, why… why do you ask?" Jack asked

"It's for school, Jack" she said

"Oh… what class?" he asked

"Well, Mrs. Darbus-" she began

"Enough said," he said cutting her off and changing his focus to the camera, "Well-"

"Look at me not the camera" Sharpay directed

"Right," Jack said, "Sex is only something to be done by two people who are deeply in love and combined in both a spiritual and factual sense, such as marriage"

"Uh huh, so, that's how you feel? About love, life and everything else?" Sharpay asked

"Yes, sex is not for after marriage as it leads to big mistakes and tons of Advil" he said

"Does your last comment have to do with your premarital sex with your wife, Susan?" she asked

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you mentioned how sex before marriage and with someone you don't love could be terrible, does this have to do with what came from you having sex too early, aka, Troy?"

"What does that have to do with your project?"

"My project is to find out about people's intakes on love and families and life, your love making ended with you having a family and utterly destroyed your life, so, I must say this has everything to do with my project" Sharpay said

"Um… er… why don't you go talk to Troy?" Jack asked

"Ahh, your biggest mistake, sad shame, fine, we'll leave but don't think we're done here, mister" Sharpay said dismissing Jack and setting off towards Troy. Getting the unmistakable feeling of being watched, Sharpay whipped around only to crash into Chad and the camera.

"Ouch, why are you so close?" Sharpay snapped

"I was exploring the zoom feature" Chad said

"By what staring at my ass?" Sharpay asked and seeing how silent he went she gasped, "Oh my god, you perv, stop staring at my ass"

"I was not staring at your ass, as you so quaintly put it, I was exploring how well the zoom feature worked from different positions and looking at different things in different lightings, it's not my fault your hindquarters happened to be in my way" Chad said

"So, you were looking at my ass through the camera?" Sharpay asked

"Yes" Chad said sick of denying it

"For how long?" she asked

"Time is irrelevant" he said

"Whatever, just… keep that zoom out and away from my backside" she said as they finally reached Troy. Sadly, before they could talk to Troy, the bell rang and free period ended. They went their separate ways to get ready and all that nonsense. When Chad was done changing, he walked out the gym doors and into the hallway where everyone was looking at him and pointing and whispering and it seemed from some girls they were motioning for him to call them. Chad, to say the least, was confused.

"Chad Alan Danforth! How could you?" Taylor asked her voice waving as she approached her boyfriend of four months

"How could I what?" Chad asked

"You know what you did!" Taylor yelled

"No, no I don't" Chad said shaking his head to prove his point

"Tell me if this rings any bells," Taylor said shoving her cell phone into his face where there was a text message that clearly read in big, bold letters: **Danforth CHEATS on GF w/head cheerleader**

"Whoa, that's not true" Chad said lowering her cell phone

"Not true? Not true? The entire fucking school got a text message, Chad, the entire school knows that you've been cheating on me. How could you do this to me?" she asked

"I'm not doing anything bad. I don't even like Lucy, she's such an annoying bitch" he said

"If you aren't with her then why does everybody think you are?" Taylor asked

"I… don't know" Chad said, Taylor slapped him and when she did, the force brought Chad's head into the locker next to him, where a note fell out. He picked it up and recognized the scrawl instantly. Skimming over it, his teeth clenched, his jaw tightened, and his short nails dug into his palm so hard he almost drew blood.

"What is your problem?" Taylor asked

"Evans" Chad growled, slamming the locker closed and following down the hall he had just seen Sharpay disappear through.

_This should be interesting_, thought Kaylee as Chad stormed past her in a blind fury, _this should be very interesting_

**End Author's Note:** In my defense, people, I truly had no idea how to end this chapter but I did have to tie it into exactly what is happening in the next chapter, which I have planned out and will be adding when I finish it and edit it, although, if you guys review I'm sure I'll be more motivated into ditching my history and English homework to work on it.

Alright, now, go ahead push that purple (and sometimes other colored but mostly always purple) button.

You know you want to…

P.S. even though you may not know this, you really do want to review to this story, I swear, I'm sure you do


	6. Chapter Four

**Who's Broken Now?**

**Summary:** She breaks hearts for fun but in the end, is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay

**Author's Note:** Always the dramatic one those two. Well, more rumors and some other stuff happens in this chapter but honestly, you hear worse things walking down the hallway at my school… honestly. This chapter may not be the best for I had no idea how to end the chapter but whatever. So, without further ado, the new chapter to Who's Broken Now?

**Review Replies:**

**Mony19:**

I know, it's great that I'm not killing Sharpay in this, because if I did, my endings would so be the same… well, sort of, in the other one when she dies, the guy just-never mind, you don't want to know, it's not important anyway. And you have to get where Chad's coming from, he's confused, his girlfriend is mad at him and he knows Sharpay has to be involved. Oh, and they don't argue in front of the whole school… right away.

**Keirah:**

Sharpay definitely defines juicy just everything she is, don't listen to me, I'm a terrible thinker, you'll learn that. And I don't need luck on homework… I need a miracle.

**Others who read:**

Wait no more, new chapter…

**Chapter Four: Toenails, Cheese and Hot Babies**

The sun was setting deeply into the clouds behind the Danforth home making the perfect scene for romance. Or for arguing, as it seemed more likely that the angry Sharpay that was glaring daggers at the obviously bored Chad would be starting a fight very soon. To some, like Chad's mother, seeing those two so angry at each other was peculiar but if she had been at school earlier that day, I doubt she'd be thinking the same thing.

EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON- East High

Most students were clearing out of the halls as the warning bell rang, but Sharpay Evans stayed where she was. Word had gotten around the halls that Chad was dating Lucy behind Taylor's back. Although, she knew it wasn't true, she just couldn't resist joining in. It was all harmless fun, anyway.

"You know, to me it's not that surprising to hear Danforth has been snooping, he's always seemed shifty to me" Sharpay said as she continued on her ongoing conversation with some random girl in the halls.

"I thought he was an okay guy, though, you know, like Troy was before he started dating you" the girl said earning herself a dirty glare from Sharpay

"Okay, one, Bolton was a terrible person before we dated, he just didn't show it; two, Danforth isn't a good person, he's been an evil little something or other since fourth grade" Sharpay said

"Wow, fourth grade, I remember that year, you were different then" the girl said

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked

"I mean, you were different, maybe it was the braces" the girl said

"Ew, I hated those things… shouldn't you be getting to class, I have a class with Darbus next, so, for me it doesn't matter if I'm late, but you on the other hand" Before her sentence could fully get out of her mouth, the girl she was talking to was darting off down the nearly empty halls.

As her companion left, Sharpay suddenly felt a very strange feeling. The feeling of being watched and observed and what she first shook off proved true when she heard footsteps coming towards her. This time, it was her darting off as fast as her five-inch heels would allow, trying desperately to get away from whomsoever was following her. Then a hand reached out and grasped hold of her arm. The other hand covered her mouth to cover her screams and the owner of those hands pulled her into the closest closet.

The second she was released; she was swinging at her 'attacker' like mad. Hitting every piece of flesh she could reach, she kept going until she felt her arms held again.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked the all too familiar voice of Chad Danforth.

"My problem? My problem? You follow me like some fucking stalker than capture me and drag me in a closet and then have the audacity to ask what my problem is?" Sharpay asked

"You're hitting me" he said

"Well, you attacked me, besides, I thought a strong guy like you would be able to handle a few punches from a girl like me" she said

"Uh, this is besides the point, why did you start the rumor?" he asked

"What rumor? Danforth, I start a lot of rumors, you need to be more specific" she said

"The rumor about me and Lucy" he said

"Oh, I'd love to take credit for the fastest spreading of rumors since the whole Coach and Darbus thing last year but I can't actually. I didn't start this one. I may have fanned the flames but I didn't light the match" she said

"Wait, if you didn't start it? How the hell did it start?" he asked

"Now, I said I didn't light the match, that doesn't mean I didn't provide the matches"

"Stop speaking in tongues and tell me"

"Fine, fine, in practice, I was stretching and chatting away with Brittany and I noticed you and Lucy looked a bit too cozy to be enemies, I voiced this comment and Brittany just started thinking and this rumor started, weird"

"So you planted the seeds of the gossip tree?"

"Yes, and I'm proud of it"

"Well, you shouldn't be, Taylor is so pissed"

"Why?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with the Wicked Bitch of the West"

"She should have more faith in you then. You may be a terrible person, have a terrible fashion sense, and have terrible grades but you obviously don't have terrible taste in women, after all, you were once friends with me"

"Uh, don't remind me"

"Ignoring your last remark, I'm gonna say that maybe you and McKessie just don't belong together, k?"

"K? What is that supposed to mean? You don't like my girlfriend or something?"

"No, I like her, she's an okay person for a super scholastic freak but she's just not good with you… and neither is Lucy"

"Why would you care?" he asked

"Because, because, because we're project partners and I can't have you dealing with girlfriend drama while we need to work on our project" she said

"Achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit" he said wiping his nose

"That wasn't bull, I'm telling the truth" she said

"Right, you're telling the truth and Lucas Grabeel and Corbin Bleu are getting married" he said

"OMG! If only guys could have kids" she said

"Why did you just say that?" he asked

"Because they would make some hella hot kids, gosh, Lucas' moves and Corbin's hair and Lucas' eyes but Corbin's voice, oh yeah, so hot" she said

"You scare me" he said

"Your mother scares me" she said

"Yeah, she scares me too," he said, "so, you gonna stop the rumor or what?"

"I'm thinking the what option seeing as I only start rumors not stop them" she said

"But, I can't have everyone thinking I'm dating Lucy" he said

"Better that than them thinking you're dating Ryan" she said

"Okay, now I'm going to be sick, do you really want to see me that bad that you're trying to pair me with your brother?" he asked

"Okay, now I'm feeling sick" she said and even in the dark he could have sworn he noticed a faint blush and that inspired his brilliant new idea

"You're right" he said suddenly

"I'm right, about what?" she asked

"About me and Taylor, we don't belong together" he said

"Glad you see what the school has been trying to say for over six months" she said

"What if I told you I was interested in say Lucy?" he asked

"Totally sending you to a mental place" she said

"What if I said I was interested in Ryan?" he asked

"I'd throw up" she said

"What if I said I was interested in not Ryan but a different Evans whose name starts with an S and is also the name of a dog?" he asked

"Then I'd be very surprised there's more than one Sharpay Evans in this world" she said

"What if I said I wanted you?" he asked

"Well, first I'd laugh, then I'd check how much alcohol you drunk, and then I'd throw up" she said

"Then get ready to barf, Princess" he said feeling courageous enough to lean in and capture her lips with his. There was only one problem with this and that problem answers by the name of Janitor Bob.

The two were so close that it was almost a shame that the door opened and the seventy-three year old janitor walked in to put away his mop, which coincidentally was covered in pre-chewed pork, or whatever that is they served on Wednesdays.

"I had to put away me mop" Bob said putting the cleaning utensil where it goes

"It's fine, I was just about to open that door myself" Sharpay said fixing her skirt and heading towards the door, "Oh and if you get a call about some puke anywhere it's definitely because of him" with those as her parting words she left praying to whoever would listen and answer her call that no one had seen her or Chad. Sadly, if that would have been an actual call she would have probably heard a voice mail like this: _I would say I'm sorry I missed your call but really forget it, I'm sitting here staring at the phone listening to you suffer, later sucker_. She didn't get the message then, but by the end of the class that she was, undoubtedly, late for she got it.

Stepping out of her last class, she was greeted with tons of glares from everyone. She was used to these looks but she wasn't used to everyone glaring at her at once especially when she didn't know what she did. While Sharpay was being glared down, Chad was being praised with nearly every step. Chad, for lack of a better word, was confused as he noticed how in less than one period he went from the devil to a god.

"What happened to those glares?" Chad asked Troy reaching his locker and whipping it open

"Well, when you bone the hottest girl in school, we can't exactly be mad" Troy said causing Chad's eyes to grow to the size of watermelons

"Who did what now?" Chad asked

"You and Sharpay, how come you never told me, man?" Troy asked hitting his friend in the shoulder

"I never was with Sharpay" Chad said but his sentence stopped meaning something when Zeke and Jason walked over literally bowing.

"You are the man!" Zeke said

"I am but not for the way you think" Chad said

"Oh, come on, someone saw you two leave that closet at the beginning of seventh period" Troy said

"But not because we were hooking up or something, guys. Just… uh, just help me stop this before it gets around school" Chad said

"Dude, that ship has sailed" Troy said eliciting a groan from his best friend

"What's the big deal?" Jason asked

"Yeah everyone thinks you're screwing Sharpay, what could possibly go wrong?" Zeke asked

"Danforth!!!!" the yell echoed throughout the halls, the two voices blending into one, the anger and frustration evident throughout. By looking at Chad's face one could easily tell exactly who was yelling.

"That" Chad said waiting for what he knew was coming. The groups of students all clumped in the middle of the hallway were throwing themselves to the side as two angry women barged through each coming from one side of the hall. Sharpay was coming from the right and anyone who even looked at her could tell she was pissed. Taylor was charging from the left her fists almost white from the lack of blood getting to them, clenching your fists could have negative effects too.

They went through, ignoring everyone in their path, until they met up directly in front of where the four boys stood. The two shared a silent conversation where they seemed to try and depict who would be first to yell. In the end, Sharpay was chosen and a second later, Chad felt his head hitting the cold, hard steel he recognized to be that of his locker. The halls hushed at the sound the contact made and it did not get any better when Sharpay began talking lowly to Chad making sure he was the only one who could hear her threats, after all, she did have a reputation to uphold, she may have been the Ice Queen but she wasn't exactly known to be a dirty talking bitch prone to attack, that was more of a spare time thing.

"Danforth, if you don't fix this I swear I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass it'll knock your teeth out" threatened Sharpay, her voice was quiet but it surely didn't lack the element one should have when speaking.

"I… did nothing" Chad said back almost even lighter than she had but not with any less emotion

"Tell them that and fix this then. This is not how I planned on spending my day and unless you want to spend the next few months eating from a tube I suggest you find a way to convince the whole school that we've never been together and never will be" Sharpay said

"You keep telling yourself that, princess" Chad said

"Fuck you" Sharpay said

"In due time" Chad said and he took the momentary surprise that followed as an opportunity to flip the script and push Sharpay up against the locker only he was looking at her straight into those big honey orbs.

"Let go of me, Danforth" she said

"I'll let go of you when you let go of fourth grade" he said

"Don't think so highly of yourself" she said

"Too late" he said letting go of her wrists and stepping back. He looked at Taylor and motioned for her to follow him, which she would have done if the principal hadn't walked in at that lovely moment and broken up the little tea party dragging Chadpay (gosh, that has a nice ring) with him back to his office. The two angry teens sat down in the chairs in Matsui's office and just looked at him silently each trying to calm down a bit before they said something stupid.

"Now, I'm sure you both know why I've brought you here" Matsui said leaning forward slightly in his impressive black chair which made the chairs the teens were sitting on look like cardboard boxes. But then again with the school's cheap budget they probably were.

"If this is about the whole food fight thing I swear it was all Troy" Chad said quickly

"Uh, you idiot, he's talking about the rumor" Sharpay said

"Oh… that wasn't my fault either, some idiot started that one" Chad said

"You know what never mind, that one is almost too easy" Sharpay said

"You two seem pretty calm for everything, I mean, last I heard you two were moving to Santa Fe to open a restaurant" Matsui said

"What's so bad about that one?" Sharpay asked

"You were going to serve the dead carcasses of Taylor and Ryan who you had to kill because they found out about your love child" Matsui said

"Oh… excuse me a moment" Sharpay said before emitting a scream so loud Chad thought people in China were covering their ears.

"You okay?" Matsui asked leaning over his desk to calm down the blonde not noticing that he hit a button on the microphone right next to him.

"Okay? Okay? The entire school thinks I'm dating the biggest jackass in the world" Sharpay said

"Technically, they don't think we're dating" Chad pointed out

"You're not helping!" Sharpay snapped

"And saying they think we're dating is? Come on, the entire school thinks you've been sleeping with one of the most popular guys in school yet you're complaining? Do you know how many girls would _kill_ to be in your position?" Chad asked

"Well, I'm not one of them," Sharpay said, "being the dirty mistress to some idiotic NBA wanna-be is not on my list of things to do and I don't plan on adding it any time soon"

"Just because you have no chance of getting with any guy with cash doesn't mean you shouldn't dream, hey, maybe you can even become the stripper for one of them one day, you're already half way there just grow a sense of rhythm and you're there" he said

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Since you're not the ripest apple on the tree I'll explain this, I mean that you dress like a stripper and you already have some exotic weird name so all you need to do is learn to dance along to some music and you can become a stripper" he said

"I can not believe you just said that" she said

"Really? Are you truly surprised that we consider you a slut? You prance around the school throwing yourself at anything with legs that just so happens to smile at you and expect us to find you some angel? " he asked

"I don't throw myself at things and why would you even care?" she asked

"Because it's pathetic and it just kills the entire school's reputation" he said

"So do your grades" she said

"Oh, suck my dick" he said

"You'd love that, wouldn't you, perv?" she asked

"You know what I'd really love-" Chad began but he never did finish that sentence as he could hear Sharpay's voice echoing throughout the school.

"Do I hear an echo?" Sharpay asked voicing Chad's thought, the two teens looked to their principal who looked down and noticed the big blinking red light, which meant it was broadcasting to the entire school.

"Um, thank you East High for being the first to hear the latest idea for the Spring Musical. It'll be a modernized version of the play being read by Mr. Turner's English Class, go get your copy today" Matsui said turning off the mic and glaring at the two nervous students before him, "Alright, I would try to deal with you two but I really don't have the patience"

"So, you're letting us go?" Chad asked painfully hopeful

"No, that was funny though. You two will now be going to the counselor every morning at six AM until this problem is solved" Matsui said

"But we already have to work together for a stupid project in Darbus' class, do we really need to be stuck together more?" Chad asked

"Yes, you do, now go" Matsui said pointing out the door. The two looked to protest but gave up pretty quickly each leaving the room mumbling their own version of where Matsui should go and what he should kiss, suck, or be killed by.

PRESENT DAY- Chad's Room

The two teens sat inside the room, each trying to test out that old childhood wish of having heat rays so they could kill the other. Shockingly, it didn't work out. They had been there for two hours and the most they had accomplished was the knowledge that they could not kill the other with simply a look, even if it's a long look of pure dislike.

"I can't believe you've caused me to see a counselor" Sharpay said finally breaking the tense silence that had consumed them

"Don't put this on me, Sharpay, you started this" Chad said

"No, I did not!" Sharpay exclaimed jumping off the bed, "You started this in the fourth grade"

"I knew you weren't over that," Chad said throwing his head back dramatically

"Over what?" Sharpay cried

"Over the fourth grade. Sharpay, it's the tenth grade now, six years have passed, get over it" Chad shouted

"You insensitive asshole, after what you did how am I supposed to? That hurt me, Chad, simple as that and it's not something you just let go" Sharpay said

"It was a joke" Chad said shrugging

"A joke?" she asked lightly, "A GODDAMN JOKE!? You know what, you know what I can let go, Chad?" she asked

"What?" he asked although he was quite sure he didn't want to hear her answer

"I can let go of your selfish stubborn idiotic ass" she said snatching her purse and starting for the door. She was going to get out of there.

"Where are you going? We've got a project to work on" he called after her

"Do it yourself" she yelled back from her spot on the stairs. She kept going down them and when she reached the bottom, she found a young preteen staring at her. The girl had shoulder length black hair, big chestnut eyes, and a small smile on her lips as she watched the older girl.

"Hello Sharpay" the girl said in a pleasant voice

"Hello?" Sharpay said although it sounded more like a question

"Oh, don't say you forgot me," the girl said, "you used to babysit me all the time, although, then my idiotic brother came back from boarding school and you flipped"

"Lizzie?" Sharpay said

"That's my name, don't ware it out" Lizzie said

"It's sure been a while, Liz, how are you?" Sharpay asked

"I'm fine. How are you? Doing good in school? Seeing anybody?" Lizzie asked

"Good, fine, and no, why do you ask?" Sharpay asked eyeing Lizzie curiously, why would this thirteen year old want to know if Sharpay was single or not?

"No reason, none at all, why are you here?" Lizzie asked changing the subject

"Uh, I got stuck with your loser brother for a project and I was here to work on it, but, we just don't work well together" Sharpay said

"Is this still about the fourth grade thing?" Lizzie asked

"How do you know about that?" Sharpay asked quickly

"You two were screaming, and besides, it wasn't like I wasn't around when it happened" Lizzie said

"Uh huh, so, why haven't I heard from you at all?" Sharpay asked

"I like to remain in the realm of sanity, so, I try to avoid people like you who live in another world" Lizzie said

"Ouch" Sharpay said

"Totally," Lizzie said, "excuse me a second" she said politely turning around. She walked to the stairs and her quiet façade melted away into the way she was naturally as she belted out her older brother's name. In a matter of moments, Chad appeared at the foot of the steps looking at Lizzie with the same look he gave Sharpay in his room.

"Is there a reason you screamed my name?" Chad asked

"Yes, your guest is leaving" Lizzie said

"Good" Chad said

"Good? Gosh, why do you have to be such a jerk?" Lizzie asked

"I am not a jerk" Chad said

"Yes, you are" Sharpay and Lizzie said in unison

"Uh, Lizzie, what are you doing talking to her anyway?" Chad asked

"Excuse me" the two ladies said

"I mean, why are you talking to a guest of mine? Didn't we agree that you are never to talk to my guests unless our parent's home?" Chad asked

"But they are home… in spirit" Lizzie said

"Go," Chad said pointing up the stairs, "upstairs, and stay there"

"But I like it down here, you can almost cut the tension with a knife," Lizzie said pretending to take a knife and cut the air, then she took a bite of the 'air-piece', "bittersweet" she said remarking to the supposed taste of the air

"You're an odd little girl" Chad said

"I know" Lizzie said skipping away. The two remaining teens looked between each other oddly for a second before Chad coughed to break the silence.

"Do you have a cold or something?" Sharpay asked

"No, and why would you care anyway?" Chad asked

"I can not get sick" Sharpay said

"You must mean physically because we already know your mental condition" Chad said

"Are you high or something?" Sharpay asked

"I'm not the one who was caught with drugs" Chad said

"Neither am I," Sharpay said defensively, "that was Justin's shit"

"Right, of course, it was" Chad said

"Wait, are you saying you think I'm a junkie?" Sharpay asked

"No, I'm saying I _know_ you're a junkie" Chad said smirking

"Want me to wipe that smirk off your face?" Sharpay asked already clenching her fists

"You could always leave then it'll be a smile" Chad said

"Fine" Sharpay said going out the door without even glancing back. Chad watched the door silently for a second then he turned to come face to face with Lizzie who was sitting on the stairs eating popcorn looking amused.

"You two are for more interesting than the television" Lizzie said answering his question before he could even ask

"You're weird" Chad said

"I admit that but at least I'm not oblivious" Lizzie said

"Oblivious? To what?" Chad asked

"To the fact that she likes you, duh" Lizzie said. She was expecting him to do something like thank her and run after Sharpay but instead he burst out laughing. After a good two minutes of madness, Chad was able to calm himself down enough to laugh in her face.

"Yeah right," Chad said still gasping a bit, "she likes me, the moon is made of cheese, when you eat toenails a foot will grow in your stomach, and one day Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel are going to get married"

"Dude, that'd be sick, if guys could have kids they'd have some pretty hot babies" Lizzie said, Chad stared at his sister trying to comprehend how it seemed every girl thought the exact same no matter how old.

"It's official, girls just need help" Chad said running up the stairs. Lizzie, after making sure Chad was upstairs and in his room, grabbed the house phone and dialed a number she knew a little too well. The phone was answered in two short rings and the familiar voice of Ryan Evans rang through.

"Phase Two: Little Sister is in motion, I repeat, phase two is in motion, over" Lizzie said

"You are too much like your brother" Ryan said

"I take that as an insult, Ryan" Lizzie said

"You should. Now, are you sure it's working accordingly, if so, he'll start to have migraines" Ryan said

"Why?" Lizzie asked

"Because for once he'll use that thing that takes up so much space in his head, it won't be use to that much work" Ryan said hanging up

"How rude! Gosh, he doesn't deserve to have my help" Lizzie said putting the phone on the hook

"Who doesn't deserve to have your help?" inquired the little seven-year-old who just walked up behind her older sister

"Um, Dad, I told him not to eat that sushi from last night" Lizzie said shrugging hoping Karen would buy it, luckily, since Karen was seven she did.

"Alright, so, what are you really doing?" Chad asked approaching Lizzie once Karen walked away

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, bro" Lizzie said

"Try me" Chad said

"Okay," Lizzie said, "I'm working with Ryan Evans and Kaylee Collins on getting Sharpay to admit that she has feelings for this real nutjob at your school. It's not going so well and Ryan hung up on me like ten seconds ago"

"Right, two high schoolers would go to you for help" Chad said rolling his eyes and walking away from his sister again

"Who says honesty isn't the best policy?" Lizzie asked flipping her hair over shoulder and trudging out the front door.

**End Author's Note:** Alright, so, this is online kind of earlier than I thought I'd put it on but I just finished it and I wanted to put this on seeing as I don't think I'll be able to update for a while.

Hey, I just got an idea, and in the idea I have to kill this character (don't worry) in the beginning, the very beginning, I'm trying to think of way in which this character can die. But the thing is, they kind of can't know how they die, or at least, I don't want them to know how they die and I don't want it to be too… weird, or maybe I do, I don't know. I have no idea how to kill them, I need help… (this time talking about my stories and not mentally) so, if you have any ideas on how to kill a character in a story, do share


	7. Chapter Five

**Who's Broken Now?**

**Summary:** She breaks hearts for fun but in the end, is it hers that'll be broken? ChadSharpay

**Author's Note:** So, how are you guys? I mean, really, it's almost time for winter holidays, actually it's Christmas Eve Eve and I'm updating the stories I have finished at the moment so you guys can see at least something from me before the new year. And it's so cool to say that my next chapter will probably be put on next year. It's funny to say it because next year is only a few days away. LOL. Let's just say for the sake of this story that_Peter Pan_, the one with Jeremy Sumpter, the live action one, let's just say that came out way earlier than it really did.

I would like to take this space to say _Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and any other holiday you celebrate around this time. _This time of year is to be spent with family and friends and if they bug the crap out of you, you can just go on fanfiction and see how much the characters are bothered by their own families. I know I will be enjoying myself pretty soon, so, I just wanted to get that out the way.

So, now without further ado, the new and probably last chapter ever in 2007 is here. It's for the next chapter of Who's Broken Now?

**Chapter Five: Our Fingers**

It was Thursday morning and the sun wasn't even up yet but Chad and Sharpay were. In fact, they were more than just up, they were ready and at school. Only school didn't start for another two hours. The two of them were at the school early because of their first ever therapy/counseling session. The session started at six and it was six thirty by the time the counselor arrived.

"So sorry I'm late, when Matsui said I was working with two teens at six, I thought he was joking" Charles Baylor said taking his seat

"Mr. Baylor?" Sharpay said quizzically, Zeke's father could not be their counselor

"Ah, Sharpay, how are you?" Charles asked

"Tired" Sharpay said

"Uh, Charlie, why are you here?" Chad asked

"Chad, didn't you know I was a counselor at the school?" Charles asked

"No. Don't you work at some mental place on the West side?" Chad asked

"Yeah, shouldn't you be there?" Sharpay asked

"Actually, I left there a good two months ago. I found it more fulfilling to work with kids your age" Charles said

"And this had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to keep an eye on Zeke, right?" Sharpay said seeing right through the phony excuse

"Okay, so, maybe I wanted to watch my son but we aren't here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you two, so, where do you want to begin?" Charles asked

"Next month, at Starbucks after I've had my morning coffee" Sharpay said

"Very funny, why not check and see what you have in common? So, what do you like to do?" Charles asked

"Act" Sharpay said

"Play" Chad said

"Favorite color?" Charles said

"Pink" Sharpay said

"Red" Chad said

"Oh, how cliché" Sharpay said

"This coming from the Barbie doll blonde who's in love with pink? Come on, you're the biggest cliché in the world" Chad said

"And you're the biggest ass in the world" Sharpay said

"Yes but at least I don't have the biggest ass in the world" Chad said

"You would know"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean you spend enough time staring at it to know"

"You're making no sense"

"I know"

"Gosh, and you wonder why no one likes you"

"No one likes me? The only reason people even talk to you is because you're friends with Troy"

"Of course Troy jumps into the conversation. Can you even go ten seconds without mentioning Troy?"

"I can but since it bothers you, I won't" Sharpay said

"Gosh, Charlie, do you see why she needs therapy?" Chad asked turning to Charles

"I doubt she needs therapy. The only things I can see are that you start arguments and that you two surely have a history." Charles said

"Yeah, with Mrs. Wright" Chad said

"He doesn't mean a class, you idiot, he means a history as in a history of either romance or anger" Sharpay said

"Yes, as always, Sharpay is correct" Charles said

"Uh, what else is new?" Chad said sarcastically

"Well, I've recently realized that my hair doesn't look as bouncy as before and my nails are looking pretty dull and my history grade is-"

"Sarcasm!" Chad yelled cutting off Sharpay's ongoing sentence, "You'd think someone who uses it as a second language would realize that"

"Well, sorry, I don't speak idiot" Sharpay said

"Is that all you know how to say? You've been calling me an idiot for years, Sharpay, I think everyone on Earth knows I'm an idiot, now either shut up or say something new" Chad said

"Fine" Sharpay said crossing her arms and sitting back quietly

"Aren't you going to say something?" Chad asked

"Nope" Sharpay said

"But why?" Chad asked

"I don't want to say something new, so, I'm shutting up" Sharpay said

"Um… okay, Charlie, anything to say?" Chad asked

"Yes, what happened between you two? I remember back when you first moved here you two were pretty good friends" Charles said

"How would you know?" Chad asked

"I'd know because that was when Zeke turned to baking. He was trying to get Sharpay's attention back from you by bringing her sweets and once my wife got sick of making them he learned how to" Charles said

"Zeke learned to bake for me?" Sharpay asked

"Yup" Charles said

"Aww, maybe I shouldn't have turned down his fun offer for the funny fun show that was sure to be fun" Sharpay said

"Ooh, he didn't ramble on again, did he?" Charles asked

"He said fun like twenty times in one sentence" Sharpay said

"That boy certainly did not get his flirting skills from me, I was quite the ladies man in college" Charles said

"Didn't Coach say the only girl calling you was your mother?" Chad asked getting a laugh from Sharpay and a glare from Charles.

"Jack was jealous of my skills to pick up women. Don't tell Joanne but I had been the legendary checkerboard dater back in the day." Charles said obviously thinking this would impress the kids. Chad looked blank and confused but Sharpay looked completely appalled.

"Oh my gosh, I can not believe you were the jerk," Sharpay said

"Jerk? I was no jerk!" Charles said

"So, dating ten girls at the same time, three of which who were sisters, two were cousins, and the other five being best friends, doesn't make you a complete and utter dickhead?" Sharpay asked

"No, it makes him a god!" Chad said suddenly interested. "Dude, you have got to teach your son that. He's got no game, Charlie."

"I tried once but Joanne seemed to find my teaching methods odd." Charles said

"What were your methods?" Sharpay asked

"We went to football games and would watch the interactions between the players and the cheerleaders and the reporters and the players." Charles said

"That's idiotic," Sharpay said

"But it did show him how not to act," Charles said

"Sometimes, I wonder how Zeke could possibly have a relation to Marcus," Sharpay said

"Marcus? Now, those two aren't that different," Charles said

"Your two sons are from two different planets," Sharpay said

"Yeah, Marcus is a popular, jackass, who had his first threesome when he was fourteen. Zeke is a baking, basketball boy, who is undoubtedly a grade A virgin at sixteen," Chad said

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Danforth. Saving yourself for marriage is an honorable and otherwise intelligent thing. It stops you from completely ruining your life and body at a young age. Besides, I hear you haven't gotten anywhere either," Sharpay said

"Now, where on Earth would you hear some shit like that?" Chad asked

"I have my sources, one of which you're meeting tonight at seven for your usual movie night, can you say boring much?"

"You're talking to Taylor!"

"Every day, what? Did you honestly believe that just because I find your girlfriend an utter bitch doesn't mean I can't talk to her especially if it involves a splash of alcohol,"

"You were drinking with Taylor!"

"Ew, no, I'd never drink that stuff. She was guzzling down drinks like a dog in the desert. I simply sat there with a water bottle and listened to her rant with my tape recorder accidentally recording in my purse."

"Well, what else did she say?"

"Hm, not much. Just that your lips are usually rough, you have no romantic bones in your body, your idea of a hot date usually involves sports bars and chestnuts, and that you have no idea what she likes as a person,"

"She said all that," Chad said feeling even worse than he felt when he left EA.

"That and some stuff about my brother's ass," Sharpay said shivering slightly.

"Now, see, you two are having civilized conversations, now, let's try to work on that," Charles said jumping back into the conversation and steering it in another direction. "Chad, I want you to compliment Sharpay."

"Okay, your hair doesn't look ridiculously horrendous this morning," Chad said. Sharpay bit back a scathing remark and returned a compliment that was as backwards as his.

"Now, I want you two to communicate. Speak to each other as equals not as enemies. Talk about common ground, something you both can relate to. Like… hm… being in front of crowds. Start talking."

"What would he know about being in front of crowds? He doesn't deal with the lights burning into his skull as he willingly opens his heart and soul to hundreds of people. What would he possibly know?" Sharpay asked

"Don't talk about him, talk to him," Charles said

"Fine, Chad, what the hell do you know about being in front of crowds?" she asked

"I know that when you are all the blood in your body rushes to your head and at the same time it stops flowing. I know that you feel like you can't breathe and that you can soar. I know that there's nothing like it," he said offhandedly

"How would you know that?" she asked

"As shocking as this may be for you to believe, there are plenty of people who love to watch basketball and sit out there watching you play. Also, I did a little bit of work for Darbus back in middle school," he said

"Wow, I didn't know you actually had a brain," she said

"I'm going to ignore that. So, have the camera?" he asked

"Didn't you have the camera last night?"

"Oh shit, Sharpay, we can't lose the camera, I was the one whose name was on the paper and I'm the one who'll get fried for it being missing,"

"Why not call Troy? He always knows where everything is anyway, I'm sure he can find it,"

"Oh, of course you want Troy to come,"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean,"

"Nothing, just that you're totally in love with him,"

"I am not in love with that egotistical bastard. I would never love someone like Troy. He makes me think of… _him_,"

"Then why did you date Troy is he makes you think of _him_?" Chad asked

"Who the hell is _him_?" Charles asked

"No one," Sharpay said quickly

"Bad person from Divorces Past," Chad said

"Hm…. So, where did this rivalry begin again?" Charles asked

"The academy" Chad said

"Eastern Academy, where champions are made. Gosh, I miss that school," Sharpay said

"Yeah, those were good times," Chad said

"Now, Chad, you moved here in third grade and left for boarding school in fifth, only to return in seventh, and you've been at East High for two years. Where in that course of time did this rivalry begin?" Charles asked

"Fourth grade," Chad said automatically

"What happened in fourth grade?" Charles asked

"A lot," Sharpay said simply

"How much is a lot?" Charles asked

"It's not something I'd like to get into at the moment. Can we talk about another time in history? Any other time?" she asked

"We could talk about eighth grade at the private school when you and Chad were kicked out," Charles said

"That was not my fault," Chad said slamming his foot down

"I didn't say it was, Chad," Charles said, "I was talking to Miss Evans,"

"It wasn't my fault either. Justin was the problem." Sharpay said

"Ah, the boyfriend," Charles said

"Yes, he was… troubled," she said

"Troubled? The kid was rich, had a perfect family, and got his first car when he was ten. He didn't have any problems. He ruled the fucking school. The only thing wrong with him was that he was with you," Chad said

"Okay, that is not true, when we first met in my fifth year, he was very troubled. Then he went to therapy for two years and came back good as new," Sharpay said

"And you dated the freak from therapy?" Chad asked

"He was not a freak, and I only dated him for a month, thank you very much," Sharpay said

"You stopped dating him when you left EA," Chad said

"Yeah, he got me kicked out of the best school ever," Sharpay said

"He got me kicked out too. I'm just glad that bastard got his just desserts and was sent to jail," Chad said

"How can you say that?" Sharpay asked

"He was a jackass and you know it. Besides, he was two years older than you anyway," Chad said

"But that doesn't make him a criminal," Sharpay said

"Attacking a three year old who dropped their ice cream does," Chad said

"He was high," Sharpay said

"Stop defending him, he's a horrible person and he was a completely terrible match for you," Chad said

"Why would you care? You stopped caring a long time ago," she said

"No, I didn't. God, Sharpay, stop putting words in my mouth. You keep making me out to be the bad guy. Your life is not some kind of Disney movie or some story written by someone who's seen too many of them. It won't have a happy ending and there is not a villain in everything. And if there were, it certainly wouldn't be me. What happened has already happened, it's the past, stop living in the past. It's not about the future, it's not about the past, it's about making every single day, last and last and last. Forget regret or_love_ is yours to miss. You think everyone is either out to get you or in love with you, and maybe you're grouping the wrong people into the wrong categories. You know what, forget this mess, I'd rather be expelled than sit here every morning with you," Chad said pushing his chair back and leaving the room making sure to slam the door for effect.

Charles paid close attention to Sharpay's reaction during this because he was very curious about what was going on. Since he was paying such excellent attention, he saw how her look changed as Chad talked and he also noticed that she winced when he mentioned what happened and that she smiled when he said forget regret. The one thing he really took note of, however, was the quickness in which she leaped from her seat and ran after him. She must have been determined to talk to him because she actually left her backpack and purse, the first of which was open with this huge packet book thing sticking out.

Curiosity got the best of the man as he reached over and took out the book. Flipping through the pages, he saw a detailed description of each and every guy on the basketball team. Both his boys were in there, along with Troy, Jason, and Chad. There seemed to be side notes and doodles on nearly all of the pages. He noticed that most of them seemed to be done by some cartoonist but then he reached the pages where the guys from the gang were and saw those pictures had detail. Troy's page had this picture of a muffin for some reason, and Zeke's page had look of a restaurant, and Jason's page had a rough sketch of what could have been a signature, and Chad's page… that was interesting.

Charles picked up the phone and called his wife.

"Joanne, would you mind coming down here? I have a picture I want to show you,"

_Meanwhile_, Sharpay heard the door slam and it seemed to bring something out in her. She didn't know why exactly but soon enough she was down the hall looking for him. She had removed her heels because she didn't want him to hear her coming and move. She searched everywhere she could think of on campus including the boy's locker room. She only had one last thought as to where he would be, the old hideaway. The hideaway was the place where Chad and Sharpay would hang out away from everyone else back when they were friends. It was found halfway between Eastern Academy and NGD Health, the hospital owned by Sharpay's father. She started heading that way and as she walked she couldn't help but think of the first time she had ever been there.

SEVEN YEARS EARLIER- The Hideaway

It was recess. The one thing that even a high-class private school like Eastern Academy couldn't take away from a young one. At EA, preschool and kindergarten got naps, first through fifth grade got recess, sixth through eighth got long lunches, and ninth through twelfth just went mad. Lucky for Sharpay, she was still in the recess days. It had been a very long day and she couldn't wait for recess to start. Her best friend in the world, besides Kaylee of course, wasn't in her class and she was dying to talk to him.

"Now, class, today your recess will be a bit different. You can't go on the playground as they are redecorating it and you can't go to the lunch area, as that is the eighth grade lunch. You can come in here if you wish but you cannot go off campus. Do you all understand me?"

Miss Blaha was not the kind of person you questioned when she used her strict voice so everyone just nodded and put on their angelic smiles waiting for the bell. The bell rang and everyone cleared out. Sharpay walked over by her cubby to wait until Chad came around.

"Where are we going to go?" Sharpay asked, "We can't go on the playground and we can't leave the school grounds unless we're with an adult,"

"Hey, Payday, chill, I have a plan," Chad said smiling a smile that Sharpay knew meant trouble.

"Oh no, last time you had a plan I had to lie to Daddy. I can't lie to Daddy. He's like awesome. And besides, your plans always blow up in our faces," she said

"Oh, come on, you've known me for three months and in that time, we've only been caught once," he said

"Yes, but you're forgetting the time we almost got caught and had to spend twenty minutes inside the air vents at my Daddy's bank," she said

"Stop being such a worry wart this will work," he said leaning over to whisper in her ear. By the time he finished, he wasn't the only one grinning mischievously.

"I can't believe that worked!" Sharpay said skipping down the street with Chad behind her.

"I can, my plans are amazing," Chad said

"Well, now what? We're out of school for the entire rest of the day, what are we going to do?" she asked

"I want to show you something," he said stopping on the sidewalk and looking over towards the woods

"Um… I don't know, I think we should probably head somewhere where we'll be visible but not too much," she said

"Sharpay, come on, five minutes, I have to show you this," he said

"But-"

"Your dad's hospital is only ten blocks that way and the school is nine blocks the other way, I'm sure you won't be murdered and served as meat pies in five minutes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the barbershop is across town," he said taking her hand and pulling her down the road. She stopped complaining or wining or whatever she was doing the second their hands touched. She loved it when he held her hand. It was just something about it that made her feel different inside. She did always have to suppress a groan when he let go though because then she'd stop feeling the feeling and sometimes she'd just feel cold.

"Where are we?" she asked

"We are… here," he said

"Where's here?" she asked

"Here is wherever you want it to be. This place is where my dad took my mom when they were in high school. He showed it to me last weekend and I thought it was cool. It's a completely deserted one-story house and it's got a couch and a guitar inside. Oh, and a bathroom." He said

"But why are we here?" she asked

"Because we needed somewhere to go, come inside, it's really cool," he said using a key to unlock the door. He pushed it open and went inside. She followed. It was cool and the best thing about it was that they were the only two who knew where it was. They started playing games like Make Believe and Dance Contest and before they knew it, school was over.

"Wow, that was so much fun," she said as he locked the door to the hideaway.

"Yeah, want to come back tomorrow?" he asked

"Only if you bring a clock, we're gonna have to go back to school," she said

"Fine, fine, I'll bring a clock that can make noise when recess is about to end," he said

"That's all I ask, now come on, we have to get to our bus before it leaves," she said grabbing his hand this time and trying to pull him away. It proved to be very hard to get the stubborn boy to move.

"I don't want to go," Chad said sadly

"Neither do I but we have spelling homework and math homework and everything that we have to do from before recess started," Sharpay said

"I had no homework," Chad said

"I did though, so, I have to go and I'm not leaving until you leave," she said

"Then you aren't leaving anytime soon," he said

"Come on, Chad, we have to go," she said

"I'll only leave if we can play Moviestar," he said

"Is now really the time?" she asked

"Tick tock, tick tock, what's that I hear? Is that the bus driver leaving?" he asked putting his hand to ear

"Fine, fine, fine! What movie?" she asked

"_Peter Pan_, I'll be Peter, you be Wendy," he said

"What part?" she asked

Chad cleared his throat and said, "We're starting at the end in the newer one, when Wendy gives Peter a thimble,"

"I don't remember that part too well," she said

"Well, I do, now, Peter is on the ground and Wendy is all up there and she wants to give Peter a thimble which isn't really a thimble," he said

"What is it?" she asks

"A kiss," he said in response, Sharpay's eyes widened as she realized why Chad picked this part. He wanted her to kiss him. She could feel something in her stomach and it certainly wasn't like when she was sick. It felt more like… butterflies.

"What happens next?" she asked

"She gave Peter a 'thimble' and he had surprising strength and then he beat the pirates," he said

"Oh… okay," she said, she pushed Chad down on the ground, and quickly and courageously, she placed her lips on top of his. It was the oddest feeling in the world yet neither of them really wanted it to end. They stayed that way, with Chad lying on the ground and Sharpay on her knees, for a second or five before she moved and he shook his head with a smile on his face, his hair moving as he went.

"Wow," they said together

"Um, let's go, we have to make the bus," she said getting off her knees and starting to walk away. Not too long after, she felt his hand slip into hers.

"You know, I know why there are spaces in between your fingers," Chad said as they kept on walking

"Why?" Sharpay asked

"So someone else's fingers can fit," Chad said

"Then I know why you're always holding my hand," Sharpay said

"Why?" Chad asked

"Because our fingers fit perfectly," she replied. He smiled but said nothing. How could he, she spoke the truth.

PRESENT DAY- The Hideaway

Sharpay built up the courage to finally place her hand on the door. She knocked lightly and was surprised to find the door opened when she did. It wasn't even closed. She went through and saw Chad sitting on the couch with the guitar. Not many people knew it, but Chad could play guitar like a rockstar.

"Hey," she said, he didn't look up, "I see you're playing, you been taking lessons still?"

"I stopped taking lessons in eighth grade," he said not turning his attention from the guitar he was working on

"Oh, um, you, you ran out of there pretty quick, I wanted to see if you were okay," she said

"Well, I'm fine, you've seen, you may leave now," he said

"I'm sorry," she said, "I guess I did kind of make you out to be a bad guy but it isn't my fault I think that way. It's just after, you know, I kind of saw you differently,"

"You saw me not as your best friend but as your mortal enemy for always and eternity," he said

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, "I probably could have been a bit nicer to you back there. But… how do I say this? I find it weird having to see you so much these days. We avoided each other like the plague for half of fourth grade, you were gone in fifth and sixth grade, came back in seventh and still avoided me. And now, three years after that, suddenly, we're seeing each other every day and talking and it's weird, don't you think?"

"It is weird but it's not like we have a choice. I'm a basketball player, you're a cheerleader, we're partners for a Darbus project, we have to see a counselor every day, and on top of that, the entire school thinks we've been fucking each other, did I miss anything? We're sophomores and that means problems, and, apparently, problems that have to do with each other. The only thing I can think to do is to learn to deal with each other or else we're destined to be gobbled up like Thanksgiving turkey."

"I'm more of a ham person," Sharpay said

"Me too," Chad said chuckling

"Um, I see this place is still the same," she said

"Not for long, I plan on changing it. Making it more… better. It doesn't need to look so dead all the time," he said

"Mind if I help?" she asked

"Do you really want to spend more time with the likes of me?" he asked

"Well, my dad's hospital is ten blocks that way, and there's a private school nine blocks the other way, I'm sure I won't get murdered and served as meat pies being here," she said and she noted a look of realization on his face as if he remembered some locked up memory

"Hey, Sharpay, do you know why there are spaces in between your fingers?" he asked turning back to the guitar to play a note or two

"So, someone else's fingers can fit," she said

"Yeah, and I think you were right," he said

"I always am," she said not even needing to ask what she was right about.

"Maybe,"

Chad started playing and she couldn't help but think of one other thing.

"Whatever happened to that clock?" she asked, he looked up and smiled at her his eyes darting to the open trashcan for a fraction of a second. She stalked over to it and looked inside finding a broken clock and two pieces of paper with jagged edges. She looked in the bin as he started playing again and leaned over picking up the pieces of paper. This time it was her smiling there was only person whose hand fit with his and they both knew that it wasn't Taylor McKessie. They just weren't ready to admit it.

**-**

[The following Author's Note has been deleted because it made no sense and was a waste of space. You may now review

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Wait, let me us subliminal messages. Hello (review) how are you? Have you (review to my story) been enjoying yourself lately? What is that I hear you (tell me what you think) passed the test? Good job! Now, review.


End file.
